


Family

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, At least a bit I feel, Not really a story, more like characters thoughts, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: The five times Keith lost family and the one time he found his own





	Family

  1. I remember when I was little. I would sit up on the roof of our little house, just my dad and I and stare at the stars for hours in the dead of night. One time I had ask, “Where’s my mom?” but was met with silence before pop finally said up there and pointed towards the skies. Most people would immediately take that to mean they had moved on from this life, but I was different, I was weird. Some part of me just knew that that was not the case. That when pop had said up there he didn’t mean heaven but outer space. That somehow, some way I had family up there, but I wanted them down here with me so that we could be complete.



2\. A few years later my pop’s best friend and head of the fire department drives up to the house with a strange woman. They approach me with forced smiles that don’t reach their eyes. They scare me. The fire chief kneels down at me and tells me that there was an accident last night. That pop was a hero and saved a ton of people, but he didn’t make it. I was numb. He was dead. Pop was dead. Both my parents were gone. I was alone. The lady then had me grab some clothes and my personal things. I hid away pop’s knife that he said was my mom’s and a tattered picture of him, along with the few clothes I had. The fire chief said that he would make sure the house would still be here for me, but I highly doubted that. Everyone I had loved was gone. Why would my home be any different?

 

3\. I was moved from foster home to foster home. Nothing ever felt good, felt like family, no matter how many people tried to promise that they were now. They always sent me back. I was too depressed, too angry, too much work. I was never enough for anyone. They never wanted to be my family. That is till one. They were nice they took care of me. I think they even loved me. They had a son that didn’t fight me. He was quite a few years older than me and a pilot for the Garrison. I always dreamt of the Garrison, but I knew they would never accept an unwanted orphan like me. The Shirogane’s told me otherwise. They said they knew I would make an amazing pilot one day. Though they never got to see it. And I never got to see them become my family. The day before the adoption was to go through there was an accident and they didn’t make it. Shiro had been away on assignment and no one thought a just turned 18 year old would even want me so they never contacted him and he never contacted me. I guess he never did want me either. I lost family even before they were family.

 

 4. A few years later I see Shiro again. He is in the front of my class talking about the Garrison. I want to laugh at the situation. But I ignore him like he ignored me. I don’t even think he recognized me. I kept my hood up and my face down. I was too scared to ask. Then the simulator came and he saw me. He put me in the ride and I was good. He told me I was amazing. But my teacher didn’t think so. She, like everyone else, thought I was just a problem best been forgotten. I was angry. I wanted to run. Before I realized it I was in Shiro’s car and driving away. It was almost as fun as piloting the simulator. I had to give the car back, but Shiro game me a card and told me he still wanted me. I still might have family. He helped me get into the Garrison. I was amazing he said. I was a natural, students said. I was a prodigy, other teachers told me. I was self-centered they whispered. I was a show off they gossiped. I didn’t matter the told others. They didn’t really like me. Shiro did though. He took me in. I lived with him during breaks and holidays. He adopted me. We were always brothers he told me. I believed him. He introduced me to Adam. He was okay. Shiro loved him. He was going to marry him. Then Kerberos. He left. He said he would be back. It was only a year, but he lied. He was gone. But the Garrison lied to. Takashi Shirogane was not dead.

 

 5. Adam didn’t think so. He was mad. Mad the Shiro left. Mad the Shiro picked space over him. I had hoped that Adam would stay with me. He was supposed to be family, Shiro said. But Adam shirked me off. Said he needed space. Ha. That he needed to get away. I gave it to him. He forgot about me. He left me. He didn’t care about me.

 

 

+1. Then I left the Garrison. I chose to leave. And I punched Iverson in the eye. He had been an ass. He was an ass. I ran. I ran to the one home I always had. Out in the dessert it still stood tall. Weathered but tall. It greeted me happily. Everything was there still, buried in almost a foot of dust. Though it is home. I clean it up. I organize and I listen. I hear things. Not normal things out in the dessert. Rather something calling me but only faintly. Like I’m not the person it really wants. Which I’m used to. I expect it. But I search for it. I need to. I can feel it and they can feel me. They just don’t want me. I wish someone did. Suddenly there is a comet, but it’s not a comet. It’s a UFO and it’s crashing. It’s Shiro. He’s back. He is alive! I save him with these other students. We find the voice. The blue lion. We leave the earth. We leave our home. We find aliens. Actual aliens. They are a bit odd and a bit crazy. They say I’m meant to pilot the red lion. But I have to prove my worth. Why do I have to always prove I am worth their love, their acceptance? I do it anyways. And Red accepts me. Red loves me. I am her’s just as she is mine. I grow not only close to Red, but also to Shiro again. Slowly, very slowly, I also grow close to the others, the students and the aliens. They work with me. They make sure I am fed. That I’ve slept. That I am healthy. That I’m not always training. They show they care. We become a family. We are a family. Things happen and I leave. I don’t want to but I feel I must. The family is to big now. Someone needs to leave so it must be me. It’s always me. That’s okay. I’m used to it. I find something else though. Someone else. Someone I thought I would never find. I find my Mom. She never wanted to leave me. She loved me. She always had. She wanted to protect me. That is why she left. And she stays. She actually stays. Never again she says. She’ll never leave me again. And she doesn’t, we find something and I rejoin the paladins. They missed me. They still want me. We defeat Lotor and save the day, but Earth is in danger and we must save it. We head home. We save them. And the paladins have their families now. And I have my mom and Kosmo. I thought. Though I forgot. I don’t just had Mom and Kosmo. I have Shiro, and Lance, and Hunk, and Pidge, and Allura, and Coran, and the mice, and Kolivan. I have a family and it’s huge, but not too huge that I need to leave. It’s the just right amount of huge. I love it. I love them. All of them.


End file.
